happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheelchair Guy
Wheelchair Guy was the first playable character included in Happy Wheels, the eldest character, and is one of the two mascots of the game, the other being Effective Shopper. His attire consists mainly of torn clothes, such as a green shirt with a few patches and purple pants that extend slightly below his knees. He wears a yellow shirt underneath his green shirt, and has a bandage strapped around his left forearm. He is barefoot. He is known for his ability to use his jet to fly, appearance on the game's menu, and is a minor role as an enemy in Jim Bonacci's flash game Divine Intervention. He is an elderly man who appears to be homeless and unclean. It is unknown how he acquired his jet-powered wheelchair, which did not appear in Divine Intervention. The fuel tank explodes when crushed with enough pressure, and uses the same explosion animation as the landmine, though it does not really harm the player, but it does sometimes launch the character. The jet on the wheelchair is also now an object in the level editor in the movement section. The power, angle, fixation, and time can be edited within the editor for the editor jet. Wheelchair Guy's jet power is 2, according to the size. However, it might be even more powerful than a power 10 jet. 'Wheelchair Guy' is one of the six Happy Wheels characters capable of coherent speech, including Irresponsible Dad, Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Santa Claus's elves, and Pogostick Man. Some of the phrases he speaks when hurt include "Oh my leg!" and "Save me...!" Jim did the voices for Wheelchair Guy, as well as for Irresponsible Dad and Santa Claus. Default Controls Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Rotate jet clockwise *Ctrl - Rotate jet counter-clockwise *Space - Fire jet After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise arm 1 and leg 2 *Ctrl - Raise arm 2 and leg 1 *Space - Grab Gallery File:Theme.png|Wheelchair Guy appearing on the title screen. File:Wheelchair Guy - Sprite 1970.png|Render of Wheelchair Guy from Happy Wheels v1.10 Demo. File:WheelchairGuyOriginsNowPlaying.PNG|The inspiration of Divine Intervention. File:Happy greenhills.png|Wheelchair Guy on the level Happy Green Hills. File:apple.jpg|Wheelchair Guy on the level Obstacle Course?. File:NPCwheelchair.jpg|Wheelchair Guy as an NPC in the Level Editor. File:Wheelchair.png|A render of Wheelchair Guy. File:Wheelchair Guy Falling.png|Wheelchair Guy falling off the Stonehenge. File:w.png|Wheelchair Guy's wheelchair. Wild badge.jpeg|The wild badge. Screen Shot 2012-09-30 at 7.24.22 AM.png|An armless and legless Wheelchair Guy. Screen Shot 2013-04-25 at 4.03.29 PM.png|If you look really closely you will see no skin under his ear. Red.PNG|On the playable character on Wheelchair Guy in the Level Editor, you will see a little red mark under his hair on his neck if you zoom in enough (zoom in the page itself, not just the game) 3D WCG.PNG|Wheelchair Guy as he may appear in the sequel of Happy Wheels.|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ7pn9UNplw Screen Shot 2013-05-13 at 4.34.25 PM.png|When the wheelchair goes at high speeds, the wheels will detach, but will not actually break. Glitches *If you boost for ten seconds then hit an unfixed log, your legs will fall off and cross. *When using the boost at high speed, your limbs start twitching and start coming apart although they do not actually break off. *When using the rocket to boost the wheels might sometimes lag and then reattach to the wheelchair. *Voice commands are not properly 'said', for instance, Wheelchair Guy may say 'Oh, my leg!' if he gets stabbed in the back by anything sharp. *A rare glitch (most common on old computers) is that if one of his arms falls off, another one will immediately appear in its place. *In the level editor, you will see that Wheelchair Guy's head and neck are foregrounded over his shoulder and his head and neck foreground his torso. *If you use the boost and rotate, you'll spin very fast, then rip in half. *Like some of other characters, his head might rotate in some cases. Trivia *His fuel tank poses a small threat: it may explode with impact! *After more than a minute, Wheelchair Guy will eventually fall off the stonehenge. *Wheelchair Guy has the fewest glitches of any Happy Wheels character. *If you hold down the boost key (SPACEBAR) without using the arrow keys to steady yourself, Wheelchair Guy's wheelchair will tip back and do somersaults, killing him. *Wheelchair Guy's jet has a power of 2, making it slower than most other jets. *In the Level Editor, if you zoom all the way up on his head, there seems to be a tiny red particle on the back of his head and neck. This might be a blood particle. *Wheelchair Guy is the only character confirmed to be in Divine Intervention, he is a possessed demon in a Trash Can. *There is a "Wild" badge on this wiki for making 100 edits onto articles. It is dedicated to Wheelchair Guy - the picture is of his face. *The NPC of Wheelchair guy is often used in levels as a zombie. *When falling in the upright position, he is very robust unless where he lands there happens to be a spike set, landmine, jet, etc. *Wheelchair Guy's front wheel behaves almost like Lawnmower Man's back wheel if enough boosts are put just so their arrows point in a clock wise direction. *During explosions, the fuel tank explodes; the jet only disconnects and slams into the fuel tank, causing the explosion. *Wheelchair Guy can stick his vehicle to the walls at the sides by the help of its jet. *He is the first barefoot character in the game, along with Effective Shopper and Irresponsible Mom's son. *He's the only character to not hold on to something when riding his vehicle. *The jet does not explode when destroyed, unlike the other jets. *Before Happy Wheels, Wheelchair Guy made an appearance in Divine Intervention as an anonymous old man without his wheelchair when he comes out of the trash can. *The jet will stop firing when the wheelchair has been destroyed if it's still firing. *If you go in the character selection and zoom in (right click and click "zoom in", only accessible in the demo) you will see that there is no skin under his ear. Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Flash NPC's Category:Divine Intervention Category:2009 Category:Characters Available In the App Category:Total Jerkface Category:Happy Wheels Category:Levels Category:Demo Version